Will You Love Me When I'm Gone?
by Black666Hunter
Summary: One Mouse is betrayed and he just has to know...


Will You Love Me When I'm Gone

I didn't even think I was the special one in the team. I mean, I was never the one getting into brawls, never the one to start trouble, never the one to get my bros hurt. I was the little angel of the group, and everyone knew it.

Until I met Center Line, that is. He was a great hulk of a mouse and to me, he was like a drug. It was Center Line that taught me to fight again and it was Center Line who taught me never to fear anything. I owe everything I am to him. Then, everything changed again.

We were polishing our bikes one night, after a particularly fun day when he turned to me.  
'hey Fang, would you do me a favour?' I looked up and smiled.  
'what do you need?' he walked over and whispered in my ear.  
'I need you to take the fall for me on a smuggling charge.' I leapt away from him, quickly putting my bike between us.  
'how…why…but I thought you cared about me?' I tool a deep breath, determined not to break down in front of him. Center Line smiled softly and walked past my bike, before grabbing me in a firm grip, I shivered in his grasp, I was powerless against him.  
'I do care about you, but the boys need me and I need them too. I wouldn't normally ask…but.' I shook my head and lashed out, hitting his square on the nose before I broke free and ran.

I could hear him thundering along behind me as I ran, but my smaller frame made it easier to avoid him.  
'come on Fang, don't do this to me.' he called.  
'I won't take the fall. ask Revs.' I replied as I ran, not looking back.  
'I already said no.' Revs appeared at my side. I grinned and kept running, easily outpacing the black mouse.

I turned a corner and ran straight into a newly built stone wall. I bounced backwards and hit the ground, raising a hell of a dust cloud.  
'damn you to hell Center Line.' I muttered as I struggled to stay conscious. But I failed, my last sight was Revs grinning like crazy.

I woke up slowly, sitting in one of the small cells we usually used to hold dangerous outlaws.  
'come on Center Line, let me out. I don't wanna do this.' I called, even though, I knew deep down that it was game over for me. 'you should have just said yes. I could have done something then, but you I'm all out of options.' he replied with a laugh, I growled and looked around my tiny cell.  
'is this what you call love? I wonder if Revs, or any of the boys for that matter would follow you if they knew the truth?' he stayed silent, so I continued, pouring out all my fear and pain.  
'you told me there would be no other mouse in your life apart from me, but still I wonder. Will you love me when I'm gone? Or will Revs take my place in your life?' I gave up on trying to get out and slumped in the corner, my pain and fear finally bubbling out. I just let the tears fall, knowing that if I did end up in prison, I'd never get to cry again.

When the security boys came to collect me, Center Line was the only other mouse in the room.  
'you'll always be my angel.' he called before he left. I just hung my head as I was cuffed and marched away.  
'it don't mean a thing now.' I whispered as I left the building that had once been my home.

Even now, five years after I was jailed for smuggling women, I know he still thinks about me. I owe everything I am to Center Line and I know that even when Center Line and Revs finally declared their feelings for each other, I was still his angel. Even though he never visits, I know he still cares about me, I've always known.

He never talks about me, but I don't care. I have heard, from a mutual friend, that he doesn't sleep anymore, and I know that I will soon have my revenge on him, but until that moment, I am at peace with him. he gave me this chance a t life and I'll repay him someday.

I'll give him back all the pain he forced me to endure while I was here in his place and when they finish with him, I'll just kick him while he's down and send him through again. Oh yeah, he taught me everything I know, it's time to teach him a few things. 


End file.
